Just Freinds Or So We Thought
by MrsJeffreyNeroHardy97
Summary: A love story about Matt Hardy, they start out as friends but who knows what's gonna happen?
1. Charecter Info

**Introducing... Matt**

Name: Matt Hardy  
Age: 23 (Yeah I know he is older but hey just go with it)  
Favorurite colour: Blue  
Favourite band: Pearljam  
Likes: Pearljam, Guacamole  
Dislikes: Mustard, Snow & Ice  
Idols: Terry Funk, Dory Funk,  
People you hate: MNM, Trish Stratus, Edge

**Introducing... Ashley**

Name: Ashley  
Age: 22  
Favorite colour: Purple  
Favorite band: BVB, PearlJam  
Likes: Pizza, Wrestling,  
Dislikes: Lies, Cheaters, Players, Rain  
Idols: Lita, The Hardy Boyz, Shawn Michaels  
People you hate: The Rock, Triple H, Edge


	2. Ashleys First Match

**Ashleys first match...**

"Ok Ash, calm down it's just YOUR FIRST MATCH OF YOUR CAREER!" I thought to myself as I walked to the curtain silently freaking out. My music started which is "Hit Me Up" by Gia Farrel, I pulled myself together and ran out of the curtain throwing up the rocker sign "And now, making her way to the ring, from Charlotte North Carolina weighing in at 115 pounds, Ash!" the man announced as I slid into the ring. I was going up against Joey Mercury and I couldn't wait to beat the crap out of him for what he and the rest of MNM had been doing to the Hardyz. I up onto the top turnbuckle and threw up the rocker sign with one hand and the hardy guns with the other, as I began to climb down I felt a sharp pain in my back, I hit the mat clutching my back realizing that mercury had hit me with a chair. I slowly got to my feet still clutching my back, I looked up and saw the he was about to hit me with it so I ducked then did a sweep kick sending him to the mat. I kicked him hard in the stomach then grabbed the chair he had used on me and hit him in the head and back with it, I ran up to the top turnbuckle and threw up the hardy guns screaming like Matt did then preformed a moonsault then quickly got to my feet grabbing the chair and hitting him in the head again knocking him out cold, so I rolled him up for the pin and won my first match.  
I ran backstage jumping around screaming "I can't believe I just won my first match!" I screamed. I went back to my locker room to shower when I heard a knock at the door. I ran over to the door in my towel that I had wrapped around me preparing for my shower, when I opened the door I saw Rey Mysterio "uh...hey" he said a little uncomfortable seeing me in a towel, I was shocked seeing one of my idols Rey Mysterio standing right in front of me "uh...hehe...sorry" I said blushing feeling a embarrasses "hey don't worry about it" he said, I smiled "uh...I just wanted to come and tell you congratulations on your first match, you did great out there tonight" he said smiling "thanks" I said shyly "no problem, so are you ready for your first autograph signing tomorrow?" he asked "yeah, i guess, but I'm a little nervous though, I bet I will have at least 15 people in line for my autograph if I'm lucky" I said rubbing my arm laughing a little "No way! I bet you'll have a hundred people in line for your autograph" he said with a big smile, I smiled to "thanks Rey" I said "hey, i mean it, you will" he said putting his hand on my shoulder and I smiled "ok Rey and thank you" I said "No problem, well I'll let you go and finish your shower" he said "bye" I said "Bye Ash" he said walking off. I closed the door and went to take my shower.  
I arrived at the signing pretty early because I wanted to be able to collect my nerves before everybody started showing up. I went over and sat down at one of the tables that was set up, I closed my eyes as I leaned back into the chair. I just sat there thinking about what Rey had said to me last night but I still didn't think that there would be very many people that wanted my autograph since I was new and I haven't had time to make a name for myself yet. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped and looked up to see Matt Hardy standing there with his hand on my shoulder smiling down at me "hey, I'm Matt Hardy" he said walking around to where he was now in front of me with his hand stretched out "I'm Ashley Chambers" I said shaking his hand "nice to meet you Ashley" he said sitting sitting down beside me "nice to meet you to" I said "I saw you match last night" he said "oh...ha...yeah, sorry about that" I said a little embarrassed remembering that I had used the hardy guns "no no no, don't be sorry, you looked good out there" he said smiling, I blushed bright red "thanks" I said turning away, he laughed "So are you excited about you first autograph signing?" he asked, I began to laugh a little "yeah, I guess but it'll be a short signing" I said "how come?" he asked giving me a weird look "I just had my first match last night, nobody knows me yet" I said "I know you, and if everybody saw what I did last night, then you'll have 'em lining up quicker than Jeff can eat a plate of lasagna, and that pretty damn fast" he said smiling as I laughed hard about his comment about his younger brother. Just then we heard the door open and the superstars started to show up, I was happy that I got to set beside Matt, I couldn't really explain it, but just being near him made me feel relaxed. I started to shake a little as the fans started to show up, Matt looked over at me and saw that my nerves were starting to take over "hey, it's gonna be ok, just calm down, I'm here" he said putting a hand on my shoulder, I smiled "alright, I'll try" I said "It's going to be fine Ash, we're friends now and I'm going to let my bud be nervous at her first signing, ok?" he asked looking me in the eye's smiling "ok" I said smiling back.  
I had a great time at the signing, I ended up signing at least 100 autographs that day but most importantly I had made a friend that I really looked up to and respected, Matt was my idol before my friend and now he was both. Matt and I decided to walk back to the hotel so we can have a chance to talk and get to know each other and found out that we really had a lot in common. We talked the whole way back to the hotel and up to our rooms which we found out were right beside each other "well I'll see ya tomorrow Ash" Matt said walking over to his door unlocking it "goodnight Matt" I said walking into my room. I closed the door, threw my stuff down on the bed and went to take a long hot shower. I came out in my dark blue mesh short shorts and my white tank top that said "always kiss me goodnight" on the front of it in dark blue letters. I walked out onto the balcony and sat down looking up at the stars "it's beautiful isn't it?" I heard a voice ask me, I looked over and saw Matt leaning up against the railing "oh, hey Matt" I said smiling "what are you doing out here?" he asked walking over to the side closest to me "just relaxing" I said closing my eyes again "always kiss you goodnight huh?" he asked laughing noticing what my shirt said "huh? oh...hehe...yeah" I said giggling "come here" he said, I got up and walked over to him, he leaned over the railing and kissed my softly on the cheek, I blushed and he smiled "goodnight Ash" he said walking back into his room leaving me stunned. I shook out of it after a minute and walked into my room climbing into bed and falling asleep dreaming about...yep...you guessed...Matt Hardy.


	3. The Rude Awakening

The Rude Awakening.

I woke up to someone yelling my name "Ash!" I heard someone call. I groggily got out of bed and walked over to the french doors leading out to the balcony where the voice seemed the loudest, I walked out onto the balcony and saw Matt "Matt, why the hell are you yelling for?" I asked a little annoyed yawning "it's time to get up, we have to leave in 30 minutes to the arena" he said "why so early?" I asked leaning against the wall closing my eyes "Teddy wants to see us, he said he has something to talk to us about" he said leaning against the wall also "ya still tired?" he asked laughing "yeah" I said yawning loudly "well after we see Teddy you can come back here and take a nap" he said "nah, I'll be fine once I wake up" I said "I'm gonna go take a shower, I'll see you at the arena" I said walking over to the door "nah, I'll take ya, you look too tired to be driving" he said laughing at me trying to get the doors to open "try turning it the other way" He said still laughing "oh...hehehe...yeah" I said feeling stupid which made him go into hysterics, I laughed a little at my stupidity also "I'll see ya in 20 minutes Matt" I said walking back inside leaving him laughing his ass off outside.  
I took a shower and changed into my dark blue faded jeans with a white tank top on with a dark brown half jacket on that said "Dirty South" across the front of it. I met Matt in the lobby of the hotel "nice jacket" he said with a smirk, I started to laugh "thanks, are ya ready?" I asked "yeah, lets go" he said walking out to his car. We got in the car and he sped of to the arena "uh, Matt?" I asked "yeah" he said "I think you might wanna slow down" I said "why, you don't like going fast?" he asked grinning "no, I love going fast but WE"RE ABOUT TO HIT THAT CAR!" I screamed and Matt slammed on the brakes nearly sending me through the window. Matt started laughing hard seeing me freak out like that "what...the hell...is so...funny?" I asked trying to catch my breath "you!" he said laughing harder "me?" I asked, he nodded "the way you freaked out like that!" he said still laughing "yeah...well...excuse me for NOT WANTING TO DIE ON THE WAY TO A MEETING WITH MY BOSS ON MY THIRD DAY WITH THE WWE! I yelled which made him slide down his seat laughing "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, are you ok?" he asked trying to calm down "NO!" I said still breathing hard and he started to laugh again "ok ok ok, I'll slow down" he said "yeah, well, I think we're going to be here for awhile" I said looking at the bumper to bumper trafic "shit" he said sitting back in his seat looking at the traffic "I guess we better call Teddy and tell him we're going to be late" he said picking up his cell to call Teddy "I can't believe that I am going to be late for my first meeting since I signed with Smackdown" I said resting my elbow on the armrest and putting my hand on my head in aggrivation, Matt stroked my hair trying to calm me down while he called Teddy.  
We sat in the car for at least a 45 minutes talking until the traffic finally started to move a little "finally" I said "yeah, I thought we would be here all day waiting for it to start moving" Matt said. When we finally arrived at the arena we ran inside and started looking for Teddy's office. About 4 minutes later we finally found it, we ran inside breathless not even knocking before we came in "we're here" I said trying to catch my breath "are you ok playa's?" Teddy asked looking at us "yeah...were fine" Matt said sitting down pulling me onto his lap, both of us still trying to catch our breath "ok, well then lets get down to business" Teddy said "On the next Friday night Smackdown you two are going to team up with eachother in a tag team match against Joey Mercury and Melina" Teddy said "sounds great" I said smiling thinking about what I would do to Melina "yeah" Matt agreed with a smirk "ok then, you two better start training then, I want you two to be at your best come Friday" Teddy said "ok" I said laying my head on Matts shoulder calming down "don't worry, we will be Teddy" Matt said "good, thats what I like to hear!" Teddy said smilling "well we better be going" Matt said, I climed out of Matts lap "thanks Teddy, we'll see you Friday" I said walking out of his office with Matt following close behind. As I closed the door Matt pulled me up onto his back "Matt, your tired, you don't have to carry me, I can walk" I said giggling "I know, but I'm not as tired as you are" he said smiling "thanks" I said laying my head on his shoulder "no problem" he said.  
We both slid into the ring "ya ready to start training" Matt asked "nah, I'm ready to kick your ass" I said getting into a fighting stance "oh really?" he asked doing the same "really" I said smiling "I believe it will be ME kicking YOUR ass!" He said smirking "we'll see about that" I said charging at him. We locked up and grappled for a few minutes before I kicked him in the stomach causing him to stumble back, I ran and bounced off the ropes clothes-lining him making him hit the mat. I climbed up on the top turnbuckle and did a leg drop on him, I climbed back up onto the turnbuckle and preformed a swanton bomb, I rolled him up for the pin and won "HA! I told you I would kick your ass!" I said jumping up and down "ugh" Matt moaned as his rolled over onto his side "you ok?" I asked kneeling down beside him, he grabbed my arm and threw me down on the mat climbing on top of me setting down on my waist and pinning my arms down by me sides "yeah, I'm ok" he said with a smirk "good" I said wrapping my legs around his chest throwing him down on the mat, I jumped up and sat down on his waist pinning his arms down just as he did me "I win again" I said smiling "Yeah, I guess you do" he said smiling. We trained for the rest of the day "well I don't know about you, but I'm tired" I said yawning walking over to my bag "yeah, lets head back to the hotel and get some rest" Matt said grabbing a bottle of water "yeah, lets go before I collapse" I said "alright, ca'mon" Matt said smiling laying his arm across my shoulders pulling me close to him as we walked out to the car and headed back to the hotel for some rest.


	4. Mrs Cena

"Mrs Cena"

It was Friday Night Smackdown and Matt and I were more than ready to get out to the ring and kick two thirds of MNM's ass! Matt and I decided to share a locker room and we were getting ready for our tag match against Mercury and Melina "Matt! Give me my hat!" I said chasing him around the locker room "nope! why do you wanna look like a female Cena anyway?" he asked "it's my image and I like it" I said tackling him to the floor "HA! Got cha now sucka!" I said grabbing my Camo hat and putting it on, Matt laughed "ok ok ok, now get off me" he said pushing me off "hey!" I said "ca'mon, our match is next" he said reaching down helping me up.  
We got to the curtain just as Batista was walking back up the ramp and behind the curtain "hey Matt" Dave said "hey Dave, nice match "thanks, who's your friend?" Dave asked "this is Ash, she's the new girl" Matt said "hey, I'm Dave" he said extending his hand "hi, I'm Ash" I said shaking his hand "nice to meet you Ash, so you're the new girl aye?" he asked "yeah, this is my second match" I said "oh, well good luck tonight" he said "thanks" I said "so how long have you known Matt?" he asked, I was about to answer but Matt cut in "we've know each other about a week, we met at her first autograph signing" Matt said "oh, well listen, I got to go shower so maybe I'll see you two later" Dave said "ok man" Matt said "bye Ash and nice outfit" Dave said looking at my mossy green baggy Capri pants, my black tank top that said 'Love me or Hate me' on it and black tennis shoes, I laughed "thanks" I said "you look like a female Cena" Dave said smiling "told you" Matt said elbowing me "yeah yeah yeah, I know, but I like it and I am a HUGE Cena fan so that makes me like it even more" I said smiling "well you look good" Dave said smiling back "thanks" I giggled "no problem, well I better be going, see ya later guys" Dave said walking down the hall "bye" Matt and I said in unison.  
Matt's music started "see ya in the ring" Matt whispered "ok" I said as he walked out of the curtain. I watched him slide into the ring and then my music started, it was 'Drop It On Me' by Ricky Martin (I know, but I like the song and it's got a good beat to it), I walked down the ramp jumping around just like John Cena holding up the rocker sign with one hand and the V1 with the other. I slid into the ring and raised my arms doing both signs again then walked over to Matt and hugged him good luck, the bell rang and Melina and I were up first. We ran at each other and locked up, I pushed her into the turnbuckle and kicked her in the stomach then I grabbed her hair and pulled her into the middle of the ring, I did a twist of fate then climbed up to the top turnbuckle and did a swanton bomb. I went for the pin but she kicked out, I grabbed her legs and put her into a sharp shooter, she was just about to tap out when mercury ran into the ring and pushed me off of her. Matt jumped in and tackled mercury to the mat punching him left and right, I put Melina back into the sharp shooter and she tapped out. Matt climbed back into the ring and hugged me tight "ugh! I can't breath Matt" I said gasping for air, he let go and smiled "well we didn't win the way I had hoped, but we still won" he said as we walked back up the ramp "yeah, I know, but we'll get them next time by pinning their ass' to the mat!" I said, Matt laughed "yeah, we will" he said as we walked down the hall. Matt and I were walking down the hall talking and laughing when we turned the corner and I ran into something hard "OW! what the hell?" I said rubbing the back of my head "hey Ash" I heard a familiar voice say, I looked up and saw Dave standing there "oh, hey Dave" I said "sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going" he said helping me up "nah, that ok, I should have been paying attention, but no biggie" I said getting standing up "hey Dave!" I heard someone shout from down the hall "hey John, what are you doing her?" Dave asked as a tall, extremely built, hot guy came running towards us "I heard about some new girl here on Smackdown was impersonating me and I think I just found her" he said looking at me "hey, I'm John Cena" he said extending his hand to me "hi, I'm Ash" I said shaking it "so...I see you like my image" he said "uh...hehehe...yeah, I do I guess" I said blushing "cool, ya look good" he said which made me blush even more "hey Matt" John said noticing him standing beside me laughing "hey John" Matt said "so...are you two, like...dating?" John asked watching Matt wrap his arm around my shoulders "no, were just friends" Matt answered seeing I was in my own little world "oh, cool" John said, I snapped out of my daze "cool?" I asked "yeah" John said "why is that cool?" I asked curiously with an eyebrow raised "uh...well...um...nothing" he said "okay..." I said "well uh...anyway, do you guys wanna come hang tonight?" John asked "yeah man, sounds good" Dave said "yeah, sure, why not" Matt said "ok, sounds good to me" I said.  
After Matt and I showered and changed, we all went out to a theme park. We decided to go ride the biggest and fastest roller-coaster they had. Matt and I had to drag John and Dave onto the ride, once it started up the track Matt remembered the chili dog he had just before we got on but before he could say anything we flew down the 200 ft. drop off, we were all screaming and freaking out and just having a blast! As soon as we got off Matt and Dave ran over to the nearest trashcan and puked their guts out while John and I laughed "hey, you ok guys" I asked watching them dizzily walk back over to where John and I were standing "yeah, but remind me never to eat before we go on the biggest roller-coaster they have ok?" he asked setting down at a table "and remind me to just never get on the biggest roller-coaster they have" Dave said as he sat beside John, I laughed "ok guys, next time it'll just be me and John" I said "yeah, that was actually a lot of fun" John said laughing "I know, it was great! I loved it when we got to the loops" I said and Matt and Dave moaned jumping up and running to the men's room to puke again. John and I sat there in silence "so..." I said "so what?" John asked "so what did you mean earlier tonight when you said that it was cool that Matt and I weren't dating?" I asked "it was nothing" he said looking down at the table "oh cone on, I know you were going to asked me SOMETHING, now what was it?" I asked walking over and setting beside him "it's nothing, really" he said, I started tickling him "tell me John" I laughed "ok ok ok, just stop tickling me!" he said through laughs, I stopped tickling him and he tried to catch his breath "ok, now tell me" I said "I was going to asked you out to dinner tomorrow night" he said "really!?" I asked excitedly "yeah, so do you wanna go out with me tomorrow night?" he asked "I would love to John" I said happily "great!" he said smiling. Just then the guys came back "hey, are you two going to be able to make it home or do you need to catch the bus?" I asked "we're good, but thanks for your concern" Matt said sarcastically "your welcome" I said with a big grin, he glared at me and tackled me to the ground, I rolled around laughing as he tickled me "ah! Matt...hahahahaha...stop!" I said laughing "nope!" he said as he continued to tickle me "John, help!" I said struggling to get out of Matt's grip "ok ok ok" John said getting up and pulling Matt off of me, Matt picked me up off of the ground "ca'mon, lets go get some rest" Matt said walking over to the car with me still in his arms.  
We got back to the hotel around 1:30 a.m. and I was beat! All I wanted to do was go to mine and Matt's room, climb into bed and go to sleep and that was EXACTLY what I was going to do! We walked into the front desk and checked in then we grabbed our bags and got into the elevator. I climbed onto Matt's back "tired?" he asked laughing at me yawning "yeah" I said laying me head down on his shoulder. We stopped at our floor "goodnight Dave" I said hugging him "goodnight Ash" he said hugging me back "goodnight John, I'll see you tomorrow" I said "aight, I'll stop by at around 8 ok?" he asked "ok"I said smiling "goodnight Ash" he said hugging me, I hugged him back happily "goodnight John" I said taking Matt's hand and walking towards our room. We walked in and I threw my bags down on the floor walking over to my bed and collapsing into the pillow, Matt walked over and sat down beside me "so... you're going out with John tomorrow huh?" he asked "yep" I muttered into the pillow "when did that happen?" he asked "while you and Dave were puking your guts out" I laughed "very funny Ash, I am NEVER eating before I go on a roller-coaster again" he said laughing also, I yawned again and Matt looked at me "get some sleep Ash, you look like you're about to pass out" he chuckled "ok, goodnight " I said, he laughed "goodnight " he said and I threw a pillow at him "ok ok ok, goodnight Ash" he said walking over to his bed and laying down and we both soon fell asleep.


	5. The Date

The Date

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Matt singing his theme song in the shower "I can slap a tornado" he sang as I walked over to the door to listen to him more closely. He sang loudly as I listened then the door opened and I fell down to his feet "ow" I groaned, he laughed "what were you doing?" he asked looking down at me "I woke up to this awful screeching noise and it was coming from the shower" I said jokingly "oh shut up" he said helping me up "Just kidding snickers, you were actually pretty good" I said getting back to my feet "thanks, wait! did you just call me snickers?" He asked with an eyebrow raised "yep!" I said smiling "why?" he asked "because, snickers is my favorite candy-bar and it makes me happy when I eat one, you are my favorite and you make me happy, so...I think it suits you" I explained, he laughed "ok, well now I have to think of a nickname for you" he said stroking his chin with his thumb and forefinger acting like his was deep in thought which made me laugh. I left him in the bathroom and walked over to my bag grabbing my little white teddy bear that my parents had given me at my last birthday, I walked over to my bed and sat laid down curling up with it. Matt saw me lay down "I GOT IT!" he said walking over to me "what is it?" I asked "teddy bear" Matt said "teddy bear?" I asked "yeah" he said "why?" I asked "I don't know, it just seems right for you" he said "okay..." I said confused and he laughed "well I need to go take a shower" I said laying the stuffed bear on the other side of the bed and walking into the bathroom.  
After i took a shower and got dressed Matt and I went down the street to a cafe' for some breakfast. We sat down and started talking when I felt two hands on my shoulders, I turned around and saw Dave and Rey "OMG! hey guys!" I said hugging them both "hey Ash" Dave said "hey" Rey said, they sat down and we talked and had breakfast "so...I hear you're going out with Cena tonight" Dave said "yep!" I said smiling "are you and Cena together?" Rey asked "no, this is our first date" I said drinking my coffee "oh, well Cena is a good guy and I think you two would look good together" Rey said "yeah, I mean, you two dress and act alike so I agree, you two would look good together" Dave said, I blushed "aw...your making teddy bear blush" Matt said wrapping his arm around my shoulders and the guys gave him a weird look "teddy bear?" they both asked "yeah, that's my nickname for her" Matt said "oh, and whats her nickname for you?" Rey asked "snickers" I said "snickers?" Dave asked "yep!" I said smiling and they all laughed. We finished breakfast and talked some more then decided to go to the gym for a while and workout.  
It was now 4:00 and I needed to go back to the hotel to start getting ready for my date with John "Matt!" I called walking over to the ring where him and Dave were wrestling eachother "It's time to go, I need to get ready for my date with John" I said, Dave through Matt down onto the mat in a batista Bomb and Rey hit the mat '1,2,3', Dave stood up and I laughed at Matt spralled out in the middle of the ring "you ok man" Dave asked laughing a bit "ugh...yeah" Matt moaned "well then lets go" I said grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the ring, he hit the mat outside the ring with a loud thud and we all laughed "sorry snickers" I said laughing harder "sure ya are" Matt said slowly standing up "alright, lets go so I can set in the hot tub" Matt said grabbing his bag "bye guys" I said as I followed Matt outside to his car "bye" they both said. Matt drove back to the hotel and as soon as we walked into our room I went straight to the shower. I curled my hair in loose curls and put on a mid thigh length black dress and black thong heels, I walked out of the bathroom and Matts jaw dropped "wow" he said dazily starring at me "do I look ok?" I asked "you look amazing" he said still starring at me "thanks" I giggled. There was a knock at the door, Matt snapped back into reality and answered the door, matt walked back over to me "John's here" he said hugging me goodbye "have fun" he said kissing me on the cheek "thanks" I said walking over to the door "wow" John said with his eye's buggin' out and his mouth hangging open "you look beautiful" he said checking me out "you like it?" I asked grabbing my small silver handbag "yeah, I like it a lot" he said still starring at me "thanks" I said blushing "you're welcome" he said smilling.  
We were in the car for about 30 minutes before John parked outside of a cozy little Italian cafe' right beside a park "wow, it's beautiful" I said walking inside the cafe' "I thought you might like it" he said following a waiter to a reserved table. We sat and talked while we waited for our dinner arrive "so how long have ou known Matt?" he asked "I have known him for about a week and a half " I replied "really? You two just seemed really close and it looked like you have known eachother for years" he said, I laughed a little "yeah, I guess we just hit off" I said smilling "yeah, well Matt is a good guy and a good friend" he said "yeah, he is" I said, our food arrived and ate just talking and getting to know one another. We finished eating and walked outside "ca' mon" John said grabbing my hand "where are we going?" I asked walking beside him "I figured we would go walk through the park" he said "oh" I said "hold on a minute" I said and took off me shoes, he laughed "I can't walk in these things" I said. We walked around the park talking and I found myself rambling about Matt "sounds like you have a thing for Matt" John said, I looked at him shocked "what?" I asked "he's all you've been talking about for the past 20 minutes" he said laughing "oh, sorry" I said looking down "nah, don't be sorry" he said "no, we're on a date and I shouldn't be talking about Matt and by the way, I do NOT have a thing for him ,we are best friends" I said "It's ok, I think that we would be better off as friends" he said wrapping his arm around my shoulders "yeah, I'm sorry" I said kind of sadly "hey, don't be, because I just got a really great friend" he said kissing the top of my head "aw, thanks" I said kissing him on the cheek "and you do have a thing for Matt" he said "I do not" I said poking him in the chest "do to and I think he has a thing for you to" he said poking me in the arm "what do you mean?" I asked "I mean, I've seen the way he looks at you and I've heard the way he talks about you. I really think that he likes you more than a friend" he said "I can't like him, he's my friend and I don't wanna risk my friendship with him over something that isn't for sure" I said "Ash, you can't ignore what you feel" he said stopping, I looked up at him "John, I ain't ignoring anything, I dont feel that way about him" I said but he could see right throught me "yes you do Ash, but I can understand you not wanting to risk your friendship whith Matt" he said hugging me "thanks" I said yawning, he laughed "ca'mon, lets get you back to the hotel so you can get some rest" he said wrappng his arm around my shoulder leading me back to his car.  
We got back to the hotel and said goodbye to John as I walked back into mine and Matt's room "hey, did you have fun" Matt asked grabbing a soda "yeah, but we decided to just be friends" I said throwing my shoes beside the couch "why?" he asked a little surprised "we just didn't feel that way about each other, it felt better being friends" I said grabbing his soda and chugging it down "hey!" he said "thanks" I said handing him back the half empty soda can "no problem" he said sarcastically, I laughed and sat down on the couch "you wanna watch a ovie?" Matt asked setting down beside me "sure" I said "ok, how about John movie?" he asked "ooo yeah!" I said, he laughed "ok" he sad and we watched 'The Marine'. I sat there thinking about what John had said, did I really feel that way about Matt? Wait! What am I thinking?! I can't feel that way about my best friend! I refuse to risk our friendship over something that might not last forever. I laid down on Matt's lap and he smiled down at me, I smiled back as he stroked my hair and I soon fell asleep.


	6. The Baseball Bat

5 The Baseball Bat

I woke up in Matt's lap on the couch, I looked up at him and saw him sound asleep, I smiled and slowly got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I finished my shower and wrapped a towel around my drenched body, I walked out into the lounge but Matt wasn't there "Matt?" I said and walked into the kitchen. I turned around and Matt jumped out from behind a wall screaming, I started screaming and let go of my towel causing it to drop to the floor revealing my naked body "ahhhh!" I screamed when I realised the towel was no longer around me "Matt!" I said wrapping the towel around me again "wow" he said with his mouth hanging open and his eye's bugging out "huh?" I asked confused but he just stared "Matt?" I said waving my hand in front of his face "huh? oh, um...nothing, sorry about that" he said coming out of his daze rubbing the back of his neck "nah, it's ok but why the hell were you staring?" I said slapping him in the arm  
"Ow!" He said rubbing his arm "well?" I said "um...well uh...you have a really beautiful body" he said "HA! yeah right Matt" I said "I'm going to get dressed" I said walking into the bedroom. I got changed into a white baggy cargo pants, a tight red tank top, my flip flops, and left my hair down. I opened the bedroom door and saw Matt leaning against the door frame "you really do have a beautiful body Ash and I'm not going to let you think of yourself as unattractive" he said, I looked at him weirdly "thank you Matt but we really need to get going, our plane leaves in 45 minutes" I said "ok, you ready?" he asked "yep, are you?" I asked grabbing my bags "yeah" he  
said taking them from me "hey" I laughed "I can get my own bags ya know" I said following him out to the car "I know" he said simply. Matt got everything loaded into the car and we left for the airport.  
We arrived at the airport and got all of our stuff checked out then went over to the waiting area until our flight was called. I sat there and yawned "you tired?" Matt chuckled "yeah" I said stretching out my arms "you can sleep on the plane" he said wrapping his arm around my  
shoulder and pulling me close "I'm looking forward to it" I yawned again and Matt laughed. We heard our flight being called and walked over to the gate where we ran into Dave, Rey, and John "hey guys!" I said and hugged them all "hey Ash" they said "hey man, whats up" they said doing that man hug thing with Matt "nothing much man" Matt said, I yawned "c'mon Ash, lets get you on the plane so you can get some sleep" Matt said putting his hands on my shoulders pushing me onto the plane. We got to our seats and sat down, Dave and Rey were sitting next to each other, John was sitting in front of them with Shawn Michaels, and I was sitting a few rows back with Matt. I sat there with Matt yawning "Ash, why don't you get some sleep, it will be a few hours before we get to Florida" Matt suggested "alright" I said as I rested my head on Matt's shoulder.

~~~MATT"S POV~~~  
I was sitting beside Ash watching the guys talk strategy for the next night when I heard Ash yawn for the fourth time since the plane took off "Ash, why don't you get some sleep, it will be a few hours before we get to Florida" I suggested "alright" she said as she rested her head against my shoulder. A few minutes later I knew she was asleep, I smiled and kissed the top of her head "Matt" I looked up and saw Rey "yeah man whats up?" I asked "you like her don't you?" he asked smiling "nah man, we're just friends" I said "Matt, you know you like her" he said, I looked down at my hands "man, we can see it in the way you look at her and the way you talk about her" he said "we?" I asked "Dave, John, and myself" he replied "I think she likes you to man" he said "What?" I asked "come on Matt, her eye's light up when she see's you walk into a room" he said, I looked at him surprised "are you serious?" I asked "yeah man, I'm serious" he said smiling walking back to his seat. I looked down at her and smiled, I didn't know she liked me like that! I felt something grab my arm, I looked down and saw Ash hugging my arm close to her warm body, I really do have strong feelings for her. I smiled and took her hand in mine then soon fell asleep.  
~~~end Matt's POV~~~

I woke up holding onto Matt's arm, I looked up and saw he was asleep, I smiled and looked around at the other guys who were also asleep. I heard a guy over the intercom say that we would be landing soon, I didn't want to wake Matt up but I had to "Matt" I whispered but he didn't move "Matt, c'mon the plane is landing" I said again nudging him but still nothing, I sat there for a moment then got and evil smirk "Matt" I moaned against his neck, he started to move "mmm, Matt" I continued, he smiled slowly opening his eye's "hey" I said "why must you be mean to me?" he asked, I laughed "it was the only thing that I knew would wake you up" I said "that was cruel" he said "sorry but I had to wake you up, the plane is going to be landing in a few minutes" I said. The plane landed and we all got off and grabbed our bags then headed over to the hotel to get checked in and get some rest.  
Matt and I were in our locker room getting ready for our match when we heard a knock at the door "come in" we said in unison then laughed, a short half bald guy poked his head in "Ashley, wants to see you" he said then left "wonder what he wants to see you for" Matt said "I don't know but I better go find out, I'll see ya at the curtain" I said then walked off towards Teddy's office. I knocked on the door "come in" Teddy said, I walked in and sat down "You wanted to see me sir?" I asked "sure did playa" he said then got up walked around and sat on the corner of his desk "you have been doing a great job Ashley, you have a lot of talent and a great attitude and I am really gonna miss that" he said, I looked at him confused "what do you mean?" I asked fearing what he was going to say "you have been transferred to RAW, you have two more weeks left here on Smackdown" he said sadly "why am I being transferred" I asked "Vince wants you to be John Cena's manager, he says that you've got the look and the energy and he thinks that you and John would be a great onscreen couple" he said, I just stared at the wall "I'm sorry Ashley, we're really gonna miss you around here" he said placing his hand on my shoulder "I'm really gonna miss it here to" I said "thank you for telling me sir" I said hugging him "your welcome Ashley, now make these last couple of weeks something the fans will remember" he said "I will sir and thank you again" I said walking out of his office. I walked down the hall on the verge of tears then turned the corner and slid down the wall, I didn't want to leave my friends and most importanly, I didn't want to leave Matt. We had became such great friends in the few weeks I had been here and I was starting to realize that I liked him more as a friend. I started to cry harder when I felt a hand on each of my shoulders, I looked up and saw Dave and Rey "Ash, whats wrong, are you ok?" Rey asked worriedly "no, I'm not" I said trying to stop crying "Ash, tell us whats wrong" Dave said "I am being transferred to RAW in two weeks" I said "what?" they both said "why?" Rey asked "Vince wants me to be Johns manager and he wants us to be an onscreen couple" I said "have you told Matt yet?" Dave asked "no" I said and started to cry again "shhh...Ash, it's gonna be ok" Rey said hugging me "c'mon Ash, lets go back to your locker room so you can talk to Matt" Dave said "no, I have to meet him at the curtain for our match tonight" I said standing up "are you gonna be ok?" Dave asked looking me straight in the eye's "no, but I'm gonna to be for Matt, he's been looking forward to this match all week and I'm not about to mess it up" I said wiping my eye's "we'll see you later Ash" Rey said as him and Dave walked off.  
I walked up to Matt at the curtain "there you are, I was getting worried" he said hugging me "sorry, I was talking to Dave and Rey and I guess I lost track of time, but I'm here now so lets do this" I said right as Matt's music started. We both ran out to the ring, the crowd was going wild and our opponets Duce and Domino were already in the ring waiting for us. Matt and I slid in the ring and were greeted with Duce and Domino kicking us both in the ribs as the bell rang starting the match. Duce and Domino had the upper hand until Matt dodged Domino's foot causing him to fall through the ropes, Duce ran into the ring towards Matt but Matt threw him over the ropes then jumped down and Domino back in the ring before the ref finished the ten count. I was watching Matt set Domino up for the twist of fate when I saw Duce grab a baseball bat began making his way towards Matt, right as he was about to hit Matt I jumped onto Matt taking the harsh blow to my back. I screamed in pain as I slid down the length of Matt "OMG! Ash, are you ok?" Matt asked worriedly "win this damn match!" I said "the ref has already rang the bell ash" he said, I hit the mat "I'm so sorry Matt" I said "why are you sorry?" he asked "for making you lose the match and..." I started to tell him about me being transferred but stopped myself knowing that now wasn't the time "and what?" he asked "I tell you later" I said trying to get up, I screamed then fell back down "come here" Matt said then picked me up and carried me backstage where we were met with the worried faces of Dave and Rey "Are you ok Ash?" Rey asked "yeah, I'm fine guys, I just need some rest" I said "are you sure?" Dave asked "yeah I'm sure, I'll see you guys later" I said as Matt carried me back to our locker room so we could get our stuff, go back to the hotel and get some sleep.


	7. Meeting Kate

6 Meeting Kate

Matt and I made our way back to the hotel. I slowly made me way into our hotel room walking over to my bed and slowly bending over to grab my p.j's out of my bag. I walked into the bathroom and changed in a pair of black shorties and my animal lover tank top. I walked out and and saw Matt setting on the edge of my bed looking at me "What?" I asked walking over to him "Why did you do it?" he asked "Matt, I wasn't about to let him hurt you. You're my friend, you are one of the first few people that I met since I have been on Smackdown, you talked to me and helped me out. you were there for me when I needed someone and for that Matt...I will love you forever and I would do anything for you" I said. Tears started to fill my eyes and I could feel them slowly starting to fall down my soft cheeks "Ash, are you ok? Whats wrong?" Matt asked pulling me into a tight embrace "Nothing, I'll talk to you about it tomorrow, right now I just wanna get some sleep" I said pulling away from him "Are you sure you're ok?" he asked "yes Matt" I Iaughed wiping my tears away "ok" he said walking over to his bed. I as he pulled his shirt off revealing his perfectly toned body, he looked at me and smiled as he laid down "Goodnight teddy bear" he said softly smiling at me "Goodnight snickers" I said laying down. I laid there thinking about Matt, I was going to miss him and that smile of his that made me melt everytime, and that sweet southern accent that could warm even the coldest heart. I started to cry myself softly to sleep.  
I woke up the next morning to the sound of thunder. I slowly rolled over and saw Matt still sound asleep. I sighed heavily and climbed out of bed, I grabbed my clothes and went to take a long hot shower. When I walked out of the bathroom I saw Matt still asleep, I decided to let him sleep in this morning since we didn't have anywhere to go until tomorrow. I walked down the street and got Matt and I a coffee then walked back to our hotel room. I walked in and saw Matt running around the room "What are you doing Matt?" I laughed "ASHLEY!" he yelled running over to me embracing me in his arms tightly "Ugh! Matt, I can't breath!" I said gasping for air "Where the hell were you? You scared the crap out of me!" He said pulling me into a softer hug "I'm sorry, I went to get us some coffee, I thought that I would make it back before you woke up so I didn't leave a note" I said handing him his coffee "Thanks he said taking a huge gulp "AH! HOT!" he said fanning his tongue, I laughed hard until tears started to roll down my face "Whats so funny?" He asked with a raised eyebrow "YOU!" I said still laughing "Oh, you think that's funny huh?" he asked "YES!" I said, then suddenly he jumped on me tickling the crap out of me "Matt...hahaha...stop!" I said trying to breath through laughs "Say sorry" he said as he continued to tickle me "SORRY!" I said. He stopped tickling me and helped me to me feet, we walked out onto the balcony and sat down drinking our coffee "so...last night you said you had something you wanted to tell me" Matt said "Um...yeah" I said "Well?" he said looking at me, I sighed "Matt, last night, the reason why Teddy wanted to see me was to tell me that I am being transferred to RAW, I have two more weeks left on Smackdown" I said looking down at the ground as I felt the tears starting to fill my eyes once again "No, you can't leave, you've only been on Smackdown for a few weeks! Why do you have to transfer?" he asked in disbelief "Vince wants me and Cena to be in an onscreen relationship" I said "You can't be leaving" he said. I looked over and saw a tear fall down his cheek "I'm sorry Matt, I don't want to leave either but I don't have a choice, I'll miss you so much" I said hugging him "Yeah, whatever" he said getting up and walking inside "What do you mean?" I asked "Once you get there you'll forget all about me and the guys, you'll get so wrapped up with Cena that you won't even remember our names!" Matt growled "Matt, you know that's not true!" I said, just then my cell rang, I answered it watching Matt pace around the room. I hung up the phone and looked at Matt sadly "I have to leave tonight" I said "WHAT!? I thought that you said you still had two weeks!" Matt yelled "Well considering what you said just before my phone rang it sounded like you didn't care about when I left!" I yelled packing my stuff "You're right, I don't care! And ya know somethin' else"? I won't miss you at all...no...I'll be just fine without you!" he said "Same here!" I said walking out the door and down to the taxi that was waiting for me outside.  
As I sat in the back of the taxi listening to the radio, the first song that came on was 'Please Remember Me' by Tim McGraw. I started to cry think about the fight Matt and I had just had. I would NEVER forget him or the guys, they were my friends and they always would be no matter where I was at. We finally arrived at the airport. I got all of my stuff checked and found my seat on the plane. I sat there knowing that I wasn't going to leave things all screwed up between Matt and I. I decided to make him a CD with songs that reminded me of him and of us, the songs were:  
1. Please Remember Me (Tim McGraw)  
2. Here without you (3Doors Down)  
3. I Wish (Jo Dee Messina)  
4. I Am Missing You (Beyonce')  
5. Time With You (Billy Currington)  
6. But I Do Love You (LeAnn Rimes)  
7. Amazed (Lonestar)  
8. Heart Of A Champion (Nelly)  
9. Photograph (Nickleback)  
10. God Blessed The Broked Road (Rascal Flatts)  
11. My Wish (Rascal Flatts)  
12. A voice recording (you will see what I said in a later chapter)  
13. Teardrops on My Guitar (Taylor Swift)  
I put the CD in my bag then put my laptop away, I sat there looking out the window watching the clouds drift by as I slowly fell asleep. I woke up just as the plane was landing. I got my stuff and headed towards the hotel.  
Once I dropped my stuff off at the hotel I left for the arena to meet with Vince so I could sign the contract and get my story line fixed up. I met with Vince as soon as I arrived and we got everything taken care of. As I was walking down the hall I bumped into a girl with dark hair that had purple tips "oh, sorry" she said "no, it was my fault, I should have been paying attention" I said "Hi, I'm Kate, you must be the new girl" she said holding out her hand, I smiled "Yeah, I'm Ashley" I said shaking her hand "So when do you start?" she asked "Next week" I replied "Wow, do you know what your storyline will be?" she asked "I'm going to be an onscreen couple with John Cena" I said walking with her down the hall "Did someone just say my name?" I heard a familiar voice say, I turned around and saw John walking up to me "John!" I yelled jumping on him "Hey! How have you been? I saw that nasty hit you took for Matt, are you ok?" he asked "Yeah, I'm fine" I said sliding off of him "So I see you already met Kate huh?" he said "Yep" I replied "Hey Ash, do you wanna come out with me and a few friends tonight, we're going to this new club down the street that just opened" Kate asked "Can John come?" I asked "of course" she giggled "Ok, sure" I said "Great!, we'll meet back here at 7 ok?" she asked walking backwards down the hall ok" I said.


	8. Clubbing

7 Clubbing

I left the arena and went to the hotel to get changed into something that I could go clubbing in. I walked into my room and I suddenly felt sad realizing that my best friend Matt wasn't there, I missed him and I was mad that I left without clearing things up with him. I sighed and started going through my bags trying to find something to wear, I decided on a denim mini skirt, a white quarter length sleeve dress shirt, and a pair black heels. I changed and headed back to the arena where I was supposed to meet my John and new friend Kate. I arrived at the arena right on time, when I got out of the car I was tackled to the ground "Ashley!" Kate yelled hugging me "Hey Kate!' I laughed "Are you ready to head to the club?" she asked helping me up "Yeah but wheres the guys at?" I asked walking with her over to her car "They said they would meet us there" she replied opening her door and sliding in "So what club are we going to?" I asked "It's called club 2.0" she said. We talked about random things just getting to know each other when we finally arrived at the club. When we walked in we saw John Cena, Randy Orton, and Jeff Hardy sitting at a table in the corner, we walked over to the table "Hey guys!" Kate said walking over to Jeff "Hey baby" she said kissing Jeff "Hey babe" he replied smiling at her "Hey Ash" John said hugging me "Hey John" I said hugging him back "Guys, this is Ashley, she's the new girl" Kate said introducing me to all of the guys "Nice to meet you, I'm Jeff Hardy" Jeff said holding out his hand "Nice to meet you to Jeff" I said shaking his hand "I'm Randy Orton" Randy said kissing my hand, John gave him a weird look "Nice to meet you to Randy" I said taking a seat between John and Kate. We all sat and talked for a while "You wanna dance baby?" Jeff asked Kate "Yeah" she said smiling at him, they got up and disappeared into the crowd "I'm going to get another drink" Randy said walking over to the bar leaving John and I alone "Matt called me earlier" John said looking at me "So.." I said looking down "So what happened?" He asked "Matt was being a jerk" I replied "Well you can't blame him? I mean, he REALLY likes you and now he probably thinks that he hasn't got a chance" he said "I don't wanna talk about this right now John" I said getting up and walking out of the club. I stood outside the club waving down a cab when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Kate "Hey, are you ok?" she asked "Um...yeah" I lied "No you're not, whats wrong Ash?" she asked "Nothing is wrong" I said as a cab finally pulled over "I gotta go, I'l talk to you later" I said getting into the cab.  
As soon as I arrived at the hotel I put the CD I had made Matt into on envelope and dropped it into the mailbox outside. I walked back into my room took a shower and got into bed, I tossed and turned but I just couldn't go to sleep, all I could think about was Matt and how much I missed him. Just then I remembered what John had said to me a few days ago, did I really like Matt? Did he really like me?" I thought to myself. I finally got to sleep but only to look forward to a restless night.  
A few days later it was RAW. I had been avoiding John and Kate ever since that night at the club, I didn't want to talk or even think about Matt because every time I did tears came to my eye's and all I wanted to do was go to him and jump into his arms, at this point I would give anything just to feel his arms around me. I found myself falling for him as the days slowly passed, each one without him. It was time for my match finally, I was going up against Kenny and I couldn't wait to take out all of my frustration on him. I walked out to my new theme music ('Victim' by Eighteen Visions) throwing up the rocker sign and sliding into the ring. Kenny came out and the match began. I ran and drop kicked him as his back was turned towards the crowd, the bell rang and I was already getting the upper hand. I pushed him into the turn buckle and ran my shoulder into his stomach repeatedly. I hit a twist of fate then a supaplex, pinning him and getting the three count. I ran backstage, grabbed my stuff and left for the hotel hoping that I didn't run into Kate or John. I walked into my empty hotel room, I took a shower then went to bed with Matt still heavy on my mind, it had been about a week since I last saw him and it was killing me.

~~Matt's POV~~  
It had been almost a week since I last saw her and I couldn't stand it, I was dying inside without seeing her 'UGH! Matt you idiot! why didn't you just tell her that you like her! you would be holding her right now instead of missing her!' I thought to myself as I stood in the shower letting the hot water fall down my body. I got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around my waist and walked over to the table that had the mail laying on it. I looked through the fan mail and bills tossing them back on the table, then I came across an envelope that had Ashley's return address on it. I ripped it open and pulled out a CD with a note attached to it, it read:  
'Dear Snickers,  
I know that I left with things all screwed up between us and I just wanted to apologize. I REALLY didn't want to leave you Matt and I hope that you understand that, I love you Matt and no matter where I am or what I am doing, know that you are always with me and that I am always with you. I made this CD for you to think of me.  
Love you always,  
Ashley"  
I put the CD into my computer and listened to it, Just before the end I heard her sweet voice say:" Matt, you will probably think that I am a complete fool but I can't go on knowing that I kept these feelings inside. Matthew Moore Hardy, I love you. I always have and I always will. I have ever since the day we met and I am sorry that I am just now telling you this and I can understand if you didn't want to continue being friends with me after this but I had to tell you how I felt."  
I couldn't believe what she just said. I replayed it to make sure that I wasn't hearing things. I got my stuff packed and drove to the airport as fast as I could. I got on the first plane to the next city that RAW was in. I am not gonna let her get away again, not EVER!  
~~End of Matt's POV~~


	9. The Best Promise

8 The Best Promise

It was Monday and RAW was in Miami Florida. I was walking along the beach watching the sun rise. I couldn't forget about Matt, he was the only thing I could think about. I hadn't eaten or slept for the past two days and it was beginning to take a tole on me and my performance in the ring. I was so weak, both physically and emotionally. I continued to walk along the beach 'I couldn't believe that I waited this long to tell him, I should have told him sooner, he will probably never want to speak to me again, he probably thinks I'm crazy' were just a few of the many thoughts that were going through my mind right now.  
It was time for RAW and my match was the main event tonight. I was going up against John in a number one contenders match for the WWE title.  
I got changed into my outfit and headed out to the weight room to waste some time before my match.  
I walked into the weight room and slid into the practice ring and just sat down on the ropes. I sat there thinking when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see John standing there "OMG, John you scared me" I said "Sorry" he said sitting beside me "So I finally found ya huh" he said "What do you mean?" i asked "You've been avoiding me the past few days" he said "Oh, sorry about that. I just don't want to talk about Matt. I mean, he is all I think about and I am literally dieing inside" I said starting to feel tears well up in my eye's. John pulled me into a hug "Shhhhhh, it'll be ok" he said trying to comfort me "I can't believe I didn't tell him" I cried "Don't worry, I have a feeling everything will work out" he said. I looked up at him "What do you mean?" I asked, he smiled "Don't worry about it Ash, everything will be fine" he said standing up "What do you mean? What are you talking about John?" I asked watching him walk out of the room "You'll see Ash" he said walking out the door. I stood there confused wondering what he was up to and what he mean by what he said.  
It was time for my match and I was still wondering what John was up to.  
I heard my music start. I ran out throwing up the rocker sign running to the ring and sliding in. John came out doing his usual entrance getting the crowd worked up as always and slid into the ring smiling at me "What?" I mouthed, but he just shook his head grabbing a mic from Lillian "Ash, everybody knows that you've been off your game lately. And I know why" he said. Just then I heard Buckcherry 'Sorry' blast through the arena. I looked at John confused. He pointed towards the ramp and I couldn't believe who I saw. I saw Matt walking down the ramp in a suit holding a single red rose. I started crying. Matt got into the ring and shook Johns hand. I watched John get out of the ring then turned my attention back to Matt "Ashley, I have had feelings for you from the moment I first saw you." He said getting down on one knee "Baby, you are a miracle to me and I love you so much, please forgive me and except this promise ring" He said opening a little black box that had the most beautiful diamond ring. I started to cry harder as he put it on my finger. I shook my head 'Yes' and a smile spread across Matt's face. I fell to the mat wrapping my arms around his neck crying into his shoulder, and clinging to him. He picked me up spinning me around then put me down "I love you" he whispered "I love you too and I'm so sorry about waiting so long to tell you "I'm just glad you told me" he said then leaned down and kissed me deeply.


End file.
